Saved By Love Itself
by Lady Uruviel
Summary: Ritsuka's nightmare is far too real to be true. He needs Soubi tonight. Songfic! lyrics are from "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" and "Killing Loneliness" from HIM.


"Soubi..."

Ritsuka looked at his Fighter in confusion, wondering why he didn't answer. The rain fell, drenching Soubi from his lovely blonde hair to his boot-clad feet. His expression made Ritsuka want to cry. He looked so heartbroken, so blank...so _destroyed_.

Kio, Natsuo and Youji all stood around Soubi, looking forlorn, sympathetic, sad even. Ritsuka wondered why they were all clad in black. Nobody moved for the longest time. Finally, Kio put his hand to Soubi's shoulder.

_Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life_

"C'mon," Ritsuka heard him murmur. "C'mon, Soubi, let's go."

"You go," Soubi mumbled back. "I'll be home later."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried. "Soubi, listen to me!"

Still no reply. Ritsuka watched as Soubi fell to his knees, looking at the stone before him.

"Soubi, answer me! That's an order!" Ritsuka was at his wit's end.

Suddenly, the blonde put a hand to the stone, tracing the letters engraved there. God, Soubi looked beautiful. Tortured, yet beautiful.

The hand left the stone, and both cupped Soubi's face, covering his eyes from Ritsuka's view. The boy merely saw his love's mouth tighten, slacken, and tighten again. A sob was heard over the drilling of the rain.

_Close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

"Ritsuka-" Soubi whispered.

"Soubi! Can you hear me?" Ritsuka cried, finally having hope that his Fighter could hear him.

"_Ritsuka_-" Soubi bit his lip. "I'm so sorry..."

And the hope was gone.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you..." Soubi choked out.

Ritsuka drifted over to where Soubi kneeled, and read out the words on his own grave.

_Aoyagi Ritsuka_

_December 21, 1992- November 13, 2004_

_"Nothing can come of nothing."- Shakespeare_

Burying his face in his hands once more, Soubi let his sobs gush forth, like a river from a dam. It was pure torture to Ritsuka, unendurable pain. It was worse than his mother's fist, worse than a chain around his neck, tightening with every breath.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, just you_

And so Ritsuka died again, died to the morose song of Soubi's irregular breaths. He died again, crying out to the one that loved him most, that he in turn loved more.

"SOUBI!"

"Ritsuka, wake up."

The boy moaned, covering his head, thrashing wildly.

"_Ritsuka_!" Soubi shook the boy gently.

Ritsuka's eyes flew open and stared into the dark. "Soubi?"

"Yes, it's me," came the soft reply.

Ritsuka reached out a hand to the shadow that posessed Soubi's voice and felt eyebrows. His hand travelled down, where he felt eyelashes, a nose, lips, and a strong jawline. Flicking on the bedside lamp, Ritsuka found Soubi's face, lit up and looking concerned.

Flying up from his pillow, Ritsuka locked his arms around Soubi's neck. Surprised from the initiated contact, Soubi held onto his little Sacrifice, his little heart.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka whispered fiercely.

"Yes?" Soubi replied.

"Stay with me tonight."

A pause. Soubi smiled.

"All right."

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

Moving over so that his partner had some room, Ritsuka waited as Soubi kicked off his shoes, then curled into his chest, threading his fingers into Soubi's hair, and clutching at his shirt. Soubi merely held Ritsuka as the tears began, his arms tightening ever so slightly.

"What has you so distressed?" Soubi whispered as Ritsuka dried his eyes on his shirt.

A sigh. "A nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Ritsuka sniffled. "I shouted for you, and you couldn't hear me. You started to cry, saying you were sorry- for not saving me. I- I was _dead_, Soubi."

Soubi didn't speak for a moment. Then,

"Ritsuka, look at me."

Amethyst eyes peeked out from the blonde's shirt.

With a tiny incline of his head, Soubi kissed him, long and passionate.

"Mark this- before you die, I will die first. I will give my life to protect you; I will die for you, anytime."

Ritsuka's eyes widened. "Do you promise?"

"I promise, Ritsuka." Soubi vowed.

A long silence passed, and Soubi almost thought the boy was asleep, until Ritsuka spoke again.

"Soubi?"

"Hmm?"

"What does "Nothing can come of nothing" mean?"

Soubi smiled. "It's a famous quote by Shakespeare. Would you like to know where it came from?"

He felt a nod against his chest, so he proceeded.

"It came from the play King Lear. In the play, King Lear is dying and he calls all three of his daughters to see him at his deathbed, to praise him so that he will reward them with land and money. The first two daughters praise him beyond anything, but when the youngest daughter appears before him, she cannot praise him. Her love can't be said with words, and so she says "Nothing." The king misunderstood her, and didn't reward her."

"Oh."

"My love for you goes beyond words, too." Soubi smiled again.

"Really?" came the soft reply.

"Yes, really."

Ritsuka relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't die. Not tonight. Never, as long as he had Soubi.

Ritsuka, the Immortal One: saved by love itself.

_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you...Killing loneliness with you!_


End file.
